


A Day

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Kim and Eska are randomwriteronlines, Random - Freeform, just a day, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: RACIAL AND ANTILBGT+ SLUR WARNING!Just a day.





	A Day

The lavender gently swayed in the breeze, the purple stalks bending but never breaking in the element. Bees and butterflies flitted about noiselessly. Willy inhaled, leaning against the Willow tree, eyes closed. His fingers were softly curled around the handle of his umbrella, tightening and loosening as he pondered. His eyes opened slowly, greeted by the warm afternoon sun. He smiled as the rays heated his arms and face. He usually never wore tee shirts, but working outside tended to be hard, despite how long he had to get accustomed to it. He exhaled, looking over the overrun barn. Plans sprang into mind. He’d have to visit the library, but for now…. He pushed himself away from the tree, patting it affectionately. A stray branch brushed against his cheek. He slipped into the old barn, the kitten that Marina had found weaving around his legs. He smiled and hummed to himself, putting his umbrella to lean against the wall, before allowing his voice to take over as he designed and designated, decluttering and draping. After a few hours, he gave the kitten some food, took his umbrella and turned to leave, hoping to catch the bus. He barely did, stumbling on board. The bus driver, a rather young woman with a floral dress laughed and rolled her eyes at him, shaking a finger at him.

“Keep a better eye on the time, Willy,” she chastised. He grinned sheepishly, sitting in the front beside her, as there was no one else on the bus with them. “By the by, you have lavender all over you. Again. Where do you sneak off to all the time, anyways? Some magic filled fairy land?”

“It’s my ‘happy place’, Petunia, in the literal sense,” Willy joked, pulling an entire flower strand out of his hair, setting it among many dried ones on the dashboard of the bus. Petunia sighed. Willy shifted. “So, how’s your father? Is he doing any better?”

“Yes,” she flashed a weak grin. “He’s out of hospice. He’s coming home in a little over a week.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Yeah…” conversation paused before Petunia continued quietly, despite no one else being aboard. “And… have you spoken to our mom?”

“No,” Willy curtly replied, smiling to force the bitterness out from his tone. “Dear old mother and I haven’t spoken in maybe two years, or more by now. And you?”

“Not a word for months,” she sighed, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. “Stupid whore.”

“Yeah,” Willy agreed. “Stupid whore.”

Eventually, they stopped, Willy wishing her a good night, her honking when he was a good bit away, making him swivel around in surprise. They laughed, waving each other off.

Willy let himself into the building, humming as he climbed the steps, subconsciously taking three stairs at a time. Willy placed a hand on the knob, and immediately turned away, blushing madly. He had forgotten that Wally had mentioned his boyfriends might be coming over for the Sunday, and now, he was reminded. They’d definitely be hearing from their neighbors the next day. He sighed, sliding down the banister. Where to go now? The first thought that came to mind was Shawn. Sweet, sassy, stunning Shawn. He glanced at his watch. Past eleven… not the best time to visit. He walked through the streets, accompanied by the step step tap, step step tap of his umbrella aided gait. There was no one on the streets. Absolutely empty. Not surprising for a Sunday night. Willy walked by a bar, then paused. He knew the owner, maybe they could catch up. He turned into the cozy little place, ignoring looks from others at his umbrella. He leaned over the bar to talk to the tender.

“Tell Jericho that an old friend from the East side of Brooklyn is here to see him,” he muttered, sliding the worker a ten. He rose an eyebrow, but left his post anyway to go to the back. Within two minutes a shorter, thinner man bustled from the back door, eyes widening when he saw the young janitor.

“Wilbur Franks, blass ma sou’,” Jericho grinned widely, sliding into the bar, grabbing two cups. “Haw are ya dain’ with that brather o’ yous? Got hisself a nice fella yet?”

“Wally’s great,” Willy stifled a laugh at his older friend. He used to let Timothy and the gang in through the back before the owner left the bar to the young bartender. Jericho was smarter than he let on, and he began to make the bar something special. Willy loved talking with him, and sometimes when he was relaxed enough, his accent fell into his usually smooth speech. “He’s got ‘imself two boyfriends. I’ve been tryin’ ta keep him happy, an’ so far he’s been havin’ the time of his life.”

“An’ yaself? Wha’ can Ah gatchu? Jus’ braught in a new batch a whiskey!” Jericho frowned a moment then let out a hearty laugh. “Jus’ kiddin’ abstanance boy, Ah gat ya pap.”

“Yer the best, Jericho,” Willy smiled tiredly as his friend passed him a cup of soda. He set it down with a sigh. He grinned and winked. “How’s Rebecca doing? Is she taking the religious shift well?”

“Yah, thank Gad,” Jericho laughed. He was a convert to judaism, and his wife had been irreligious, but they were shifting to become more religious. “She wasn’t happy at first, na, but naw, she’s starting to gat used ta it.”

“Good,” Willy leaned back, grinning. “And are you two planning anything special for your fifth anniversary?”

“Af caurse I am,” Jericho chuckled. Turning the ring on his finger, he smiled, no doubt remembering his marriage. He and Rebecca had married young, he at eighteen, she at seventeen and a half. Willy was his best man at sixteen. “Do ya thank Imma leave ma sweethart without nathin’ special? I ain’t ‘eartless like the bitch that bore us.”

“Ha! Ya could say that again,” Willy laughed. Out of all his half siblings, Jericho was by far his favorite, even outclassing Timothy. Petunia was a sweetheart, and Bill was ostracized from their small sibling hood. No one could stand Bill, especially so after what he did to the Franks twins. Jericho rose an eyebrow at Willy’s silence. Willy grimaced. “S’nothing, just was thinking about that pedophilic incesteous bastard.”

“Farget ‘im,” Jericho waved his hand in a dismissal. “‘e’s nat one af us.”

“Yeah, but what if…” Willy felt his stomach turn. “What if he comes back?”

“Me an’ ‘Tunia’ll help gat rid o’ ‘im,” Jericho assured him, cracking his knuckles in a threatening motion. He grinned, downing his drink quickly. “Naw, enough talk of has beens. Wha’ about ya now? Found an Irish lover boy?”

Willy choked on his soda, eyes wide as he pounded on his chest to restart breathing. He was red from more than a lack of air.

“Um, heh, yes,” Willy mumbled, wringing his hands. “How’d ya know he’s a boy, and Irish?”

“Ya always had a type,” Jericho chuckled. He winked at Willy’s flustered expression. “Brawn hair, blue ayes, small b’ard, ah? Lean, laugher, an’ canfadant. And af caurse, accented. Ya favorite accent was always Irish. I ramambar fram the days I warked as a tendar ‘ere. Ya’d always perk up when ya’d ‘ear one.”

“Hit the nail on the head,” Willy chuckled, refilling his cola. He was still very red. He shrugged. “Well, now I gotta tell ya. His name’s Shawn Flynn. He’s so clever, and sweet, and, wow, gorgeous. He dances, and is funny, and has no musical skill whatsoever, but he is rhythmic as anything. His hands are soft and tough at the same time, and he is always so positive. And his ki—”

“And his wha’?” Jericho cheekily prompted with a grin as Willy cut himself off, blushing. “Ya were ‘bout ta say samethin’ af is kiss, ah?”

“Yes, but, ugh, Jerriiiicho!” he groaned, burying his face in his hands. Jericho laughed. Willy glared, but smiled. He brushed a hand over his lips. “He’s always chaste, but so….”

“Sexy?” Jericho offered, grin wide. Willy turned redder. “I can imagane. After all, it is ya. And ya’d always get the hottest guy ‘raund. No joke, Willy.”

“Not sure if compliment or jealousy,” Willy joked, smiling. He looked around and froze, spotting the back of a head with white hair, puffed up, a cotton ball of curls, and the owner was dressed as a server. He knew those curls, and he knew the striped sweater that was worn underneath the uniform. She turned around. It was her! She didn’t notice him, leaving the table she was waiting on and going to the kitchen. As she passed he spoke softly in surprise, “Gonner?”

“Huh?!” Gonner spun around in shock, nearly dropping her server’s wallet. She smiled briefly, life slipping into her milky white eyes. “Oh! Hi, Willy! I’ll be right out! I-I mean, if it’s ok for me to, Mr. Vanston.”

“Af caurse,” the owner nodded at her smiling. She left to the kitchen, no doubt to get and prepare an order. Jericho noticed Willy looking at him inquisitively. He arched one of his eyebrows. “Wha’?”

“Why is she working here?” he asked quietly, head tilted, brows knitted together. “When did you hire her?”

“Abaut five ar six manths ago,” Jericho replied, looking up in thought, running a hand down his chin. “As ta why, she came ta me, ayes filled with tears, and bagged far a jab. Naw, ya knaw Imma safty. Couldn’t say na. She’s a good warker, bast servar I’ve ‘ad in years. Sweet girl, nat too shabby at cookin’.”

“Poor dear,” Willy murmured, tightening his hold on his drink. “Why do some parents just not care for their children?”

“Because they’re sacks a’ shat,” Jericho grumbled. Willy silently agreed. Gonner slipped out of the kitchen holding a tray of food, slipping it onto the table she was at earlier. “‘ere she is.”

“Hi!” she hugged Willy around his legs, and he hoisted her onto the chair beside him. She tilted her head. “What’re ya doin’ here?”

“Visiting my half brother,” Willy told her with a smile, gesturing to Jericho, who chuckled. “See any resemblance?”

“Um…” she looked between them and shook her head. They laughed. She smiled bashfully. “Maybe in your eye color?”

“Ya two look similar, actually,” Jericho remarked thoughtfully. Willy and Gonner looked at each other. Willy had seen himself in Gonner before; tired, living for their sibling, hard working, and sardonic. But visually similar? He didn’t see it. Nor did Gonner. “Really! Ya have the same face shape, ayes are similar, same mauth. Only major dafference is ya noses. ‘er’s goes ap, yar’s down.”

“So what,” Willy proffered. He turned to Gonner as Jericho scoffed. “Does anyone know you’re here?”

“Well, um, you and Mr. Vanston?”

“So, no one from your family?”

She shook her head, and Willy’s eyes hardened. She tried to hide a yawn. She leaned against Willy, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

“You sleep, okay?” he murmured, “I’ll do your shift tonight, no questions asked.”

“N...no,” she tried to argue, but she saw stubbornness in Willy’s eyes. She sighed and relaxed against him, eyes falling shut as her breathing slowed, carrying in the lavender of Willy’s scent, relaxing her further. “Unless it’s ok, Mr. Va….”

“Af course,” Jericho chuckled. She yawned again, and fell asleep. Willy briefly smiled before it vanished. Irritation crossed his face, then anger. Jericho studied him from across the table. “Wha’s wrang?”

“Neglect,” Willy began, and disgust mixed with rage, “Should never have to happen to anyone. Something needs to be done.”

“Ah wish Ah cauld halp,” Jericho shook his head, and shrugged. “Ah can’ really do mach.”

“Mind if I rent a room here?” Willy asked suddenly after a lull. “Just for tonight.”

“On the hause,” Jericho smiled, tossing him a key. He suddenly became serious as Willy grinned. “Don’t ya dare say a pu—”

“Jericho, don’t you mean in the house? No need to get roof with me!”

“Damn ya.”

“Aw, Jerry, doncha know I have the key to yer heart?” Willy continued, dangling the key. He leaned over the table. “I though’ I could always counter on you ta keep the bars low.”

“Go ta ya room,” Jericho groaned, pointing to the door to the rooms. “No mare puns!”

“Am I coffee?” Willy challenged with surprise. Jericho glared at him as he held in a smile. “Because you don’t really have to ground me!”

“Apparantly, ya a faur year ald!” Jericho grumbled. “‘Cause it seems like Ah do!”

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop,” Willy chuckled, picking Gonner up to take her to the room. He paused by the door. “Sometimes when you get mad, you really are a _door_ able!”

“Ugh!” Jericho face palmed as Willy turned around, but as soon as he was gone, he let out a chuckle. “That ane was pratty good, actually. A _door_ able.”

Willy soon returned, tying on an apron embroidered with the logo of the bar. He smiled at Jericho. He splayed his arms out.

“Look familiar?”

“Yah… you’re the same sonofabitch, ya just grew a foot an’ a half. And ya look mare tired than before.”

“Thanks,” Willy dryly remarked, slipping in behind the bar. He waved Jericho off. “Ya can go. Don’t worry, I’ve got the rest of the night.”

 

 

“Gonner? Hey, sweetie, it’s time to get up,” Gonner blinked blearily, looking up to see Willy, tired but smiling. She rubbed her eyes wondering if she was still dreaming.“You need to go to school.”

“Wha’... what time’s it?” she mumbled as Willy helped her up, pushing her curls back and tying a ribbon on top. She looked at the clock. “Seven thirty, so I have school in a half hour.”

“I’ll take you,” Willy offered, doing a quick mental calculation. “Where’s yer school?”

“Middleson Street, at the corner of Droqu Drive,” she answered. Willy smiled. He knew the place. Only problem was that it was on the other side of town compared to Joey Drew Studios. “Do you know where it is?”

“Yeah,” Willy nodded. He stood. “Let’s get some breakfast. Don’t forget to brush your teeth. Jericho keeps spare brushes under the sink in all the bathrooms.”

 

Soon, the smell of eggs wafted throughout the building. Jericho came down, grinning like an idiot. Willy whistled as he set up places, four total. When Jericho sat down, Willy slipped eggs onto his plate. He took a bite.

“Feels like yesterday, don’t it,” he sighed, grinning. Rebecca, a short, brown haired young woman with a stern face but kind soul came in next and pressed a kiss to Jericho’s forehead before sitting. Willy turned around to smile, getting more food for the Mrs.. “Good marning, love.”

“Love you, too,” Rebecca yawned, smiling softly as Willy put eggs on her plate, sided with two pieces of toasted whole wheat bread. “Ah, thank you Wilbur. I’m surprised that you recall our preferences.”

“Tell me that about the coffee,” he humored with a grin, giving his half brother and half sister in law each a mug. “Well?”

“Perfect as always,” as Jericho smiled, Gonner came in with a yawn. “Good marning, little one. Sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you,” she replied, blushing slightly. Willy gave her some eggs. She looked up, surprised. “Oh! Thank you, D- Willy.”

“Of course, you’re very welcome,” he said, sandwiching his own food. He grinned as she took a bite, face lighting up. “Are they _egg_ celnt, or what?”

“Huh? Ah! Haha!” she laughed, covering her mouth with a small hand. “That was an _eggs_ traordinary pun!”

One could see Willy’s face positively light up. Jericho glared at him.

“Great, naw there’s two of ‘em,” he grumbled. “Both af ya out.”

“Okay, okay,” Willy placated him, waving a hand. He patted Gonner on the head, white curls bouncing. “I guess we’re toast here.”

He pulled her onto his shoulders when she finished, waving bye to Rebecca and Jericho.

“I hope it goes well for them,” Rebecca sighed, stirring her drink gently. “They both really deserve it.”

 

  
Wally opened the door to the studio, accompanied by his boyfriends. Thomas was extremely red, and both Wally and Sammy seemed very smug and proud of themselves. Susie grinned when she saw them, before continuing to speak with Jack Fain, who nodded and scribbled something onto his papers. Allison and Henry were discussing some of the lip sync of the toons, and he was telling her to slow down a little. She agreed. Johnny was playing something to Norman, who was recording. He shook his head, and they started over with a groan. Joey leaned against the table with the coffee machine, listening to Grant, interjecting every so often. Bertrum and Lacie were looking over a blueprint, and Bertrum would blush every time her hand would brush against his. Niamh and Shawn were arguing over which beer was better. There was no sign of Willy, nor any sign that showed he may have come in yet. Wally frowned, but went over to Shawn, as Sammy joined Jack and Susie, and Thomas went to help Lacie and Bertrum.

“Mornin’, Wally!” the Irishman greeted him. He winked, gesturing towards Thomas. “Had a good time last night?”

“Ha! That’s an understatement,” Wally replied. He rose an eyebrow. “And you?”

“Uh, it was just a regular night,” Shawn shrugged. “Had dinner, called my sister, and went ta sleep. Are ya suggestin’ someting shoulda happened?”

“So… you didn’t see Willy?” Wally asked. “He, rather obviously, wasn’t at home last night.”

“No, I didn’t,” Shawn admitted, but turned a little pink. Wally narrowed his eyes, and Shawn rose his hands defensively. “Honest! I-I… I just ‘dreamed’, ya get me?”

“Oh!” Wally registered what he meant and grinned. “Oh my God, what are you, sixteen?”

“Apparently,” Shawn grumbled, turning away. “So there ya have it. No, I didn’t see him.”

“Ah… alright,” Wally sighed. “He better appear. Back a couple’a years ago, he’d vanish for days and days on end, coming back lookin’ damn awful, but that… stopped. Thankfully.”

“AAH! _STUPID_ **_STAIRRRRS_**!”

“Aaand here he is,” Wally grinned as Willy landed face first onto the floor. He groaned, but made no movement to get up. “Ya alright there brother?”

“No,” Willy grumbled, but gave a thumbs up, pushing himself to his feet. He looked like he hadn’t slept for at least two days. He dusted off to speak to Joey. “Sorry I’m late sir, I just… had to get… uh, something done.”

“Mhmm,” Joey nodded, but beckoned him over, muttering something so quiet Grant couldn’t even catch it. “Got it?”

“Of course, it’ll be done by the afternoon,” Willy promised. “Eight, correct?”

“Yes,” Joey nodded. “Now, go off. Flynn seems like he wants to talk to you.”

It was true. Shawn was patiently waiting for Willy by the stairs, deep in thought. He smiled when he saw Willy, but he still looked troubled.

“H-Hey,” he greeted, getting up. “Can we talk… away from here, that is.”

“Of course,” Willy nodded, and he looked at Joey with a head motion. Joey nodded and continued his conversation with Henry (now). “Let’s go.” They left the studio. “So, what do ya wanna talk about, Shawn?”

“I, uh, had a dream last night,” he confessed, turning red. “Involving you. A-and, um, it was not innocent in the slightest. And I wanted to ask, a-are you you okay with that? We can split fer a little, if you think we need space.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Willy assured him, taking Shawn’s hand. “In any case, we’re going to be separated for a little. Joey sent me to buy tickets to some sort of creator’s convention. He gave me a list of people, himself, you, Henry, Sammy, Thomas, Susie, Bertrum, and Wally for some reason.”

“Ah… ok,” Shawn let out a breath. He interlaced their fingers and squeezed Willy’s hand. “So a two in one.”

“Yeah,” Willy smiled, leaning to press a kiss to Shawn’s cheek. He turned to look at him with a soft smile, which Willy returned. The rest of their walk was silent, but sweet. “Here we are.”

Willy held the door to the train station for Shawn. Their fingers brushed, but in the busy station, they didn’t hold hands. The ticket master rose an eyebrow at them, then turned to address Shawn.

“Can I help you?” he asked, deliberately ignoring Willy. Anger burst in Shawn and he stepped back.

“Yeah, by helping the gentleman who was clearly in front of me,” Shawn said as loudly as possible, making many people turn and stare. Willy felt himself blushing. “As is your duty.”

“Great, an Irish bastard and his nigger,” (that physically hurt to write, ow) the ticket master rolled his eyes. He narrowed them at Willy. “Bet you’re a faggot, aren’t you? No straight man would let another man stand up for him.”

By now, the crowd was murmuring in shock. Willy merely sucked in a breath and spoke.

“Your wife knows you’re cheating on her,” he said simply. The man broke out in a sweat. The crowd gasped. “She already left on the train six minutes ago, with your seven year old son and four year old daughter.”

“WHAT THE HELL?!” the man shouted, leaping up. He raced over to the departure board, and froze. He whipped around with anger and fear in his eyes. “Who the hell are you?! _What_ the hell are you?!”

“Careful, your ulcer,” Willy cautioned with a smile. The man gripped his side, pale. Willy’s face hardened. “Don’t discriminate. You might find yourself against a stronger power than yourself.”

As he spoke, the light above him shattered. People moved away in fear.

“Now,” he continued, unfazed. “I’d like to purchase eight round trip tickets.”

“Yes sir, right away,” the terrified ticketmaster muttered, thrusting the sixteen tickets towards Willy, cowering behind his desk in terror. “Here. On the house. Just go, please.”

 

 

Outside, Shawn grinned, pulling Willy after him. He pulled him into an alley. His eyes were shining and he was smiling in surprise.

“How the _feck_ did you do that?!” he asked excitedly. “That was _**incredible**_!”

“I saw them leave,” Willy laughed. “She flipped him off before they boarded, and I saw her son mouth ‘bye bye daddy’, haha.”

“And the ulcer?”

“He left his medication on the desk.”

“The lights?!”

“Voodoo.”

“Really?!”

“No,” Willy giggled, kissing Shawn’s nose. “That was a coincidence.”

 

 

They walked back, and Joey's eyes were wide when he saw the first class tickets. They widened even more when Willy handed back the entire stack of money.

“I can’t believe it!” Grant murmured, staring. “This is crazy!”

“Crazy or not, I’ll take it,” Joey shrugged. “Thank you, Willy. And may I ask, how did you do it?”

“A magician never reveals their secrets,” Willy said, and grinned. For the first time, Shawn noticed his canines were longer than most. “And a voodoo trick never hurt nobody. Well… not too much.”

“Well, fine, just do your jobs,” Joey muttered, then turned back to face them. “Oh, that reminds me. Since our handyman and head toymaker are leaving on this trip, I’ve taken the liberty of hiring assistant ‘workers’. They’re essentially the one below you on the totem pole. For Thomas, I hired a… eh, odder fella, named Eska. Wears a skull mask. And for you, Shawn, there’s Kim Grosso. He’s a… soft soul, so don’t be rough.”

“Fine,” Shawn shrugged. He grinned. “I’ll just tease him to no end. C’mon Willy, let’s find out who his crush is. Bet it’s Niamh!”

“Willy,” Joey said in a pleading tone. “Please keep your boyfriend from terrifying the kid.”

Willy grinned ominously before vanishing.  
He turned a corner and immediately bumped into someone much bigger than himself.

“Oops, sorry!” he apologized, stepping back the person blinked at him with multichronal eyes through a skull mask. “Oh! Hi! You must be Eska! I’m Willy Franks. You may have met my brother, Wally.”

“Yes,” the man (that was definitely a male voice) rumbled. His voice was richly accented with numerous dialects. “He was… not as polite.”

“Ah, I apologize for his behavior,” Willy smiled gently. “I hope there aren’t any hard feelings.”

“None,” Eska replied. He tilted his head. “You seem kind enough. I need to go now. I’ll see you around.”

“Of course,” Willy nodded, then blushed. “I, um, I like your mask.”

“Huh?!” he froze, turning around in surprise. “Oh… well, thank you.”

“I’m not sure most people’d appreciate it,” Willy added. He gestured downward towards the stairs. “My boyfriend, Shawn, he’s very beautiful, I love him a lot, but I don’t think he’s very into bones and stuff like I am.”

“Heh heh,” Eska chuckled after some silence. “You have a nice voice, but not much to say. Maybe you can read to me.”

“I’d be honored,” Willy truthfully agreed. They heard Shawn laugh, then call for him. “Ha ha… it was nice meeting you Eska.”

Eska nodded, and they parted, one going up, the other down.

“Willy!” Shawn laughed. The new toymaker, Kim, was holding… his? face in his hands. “Guess what, mhuirnín!?”

“What, Shawn?” Willy prompted, smiling.  
“You were right?”  
“I was right!” Shawn shouted at the same time and grinned. “Kim here fell madly in love with our dear own Niamh!”

“Wonderful,” Willy softly said, patting the mortified new worker on the back. He whispered to him, “She likely won’t notice nor get a hint. You’ll be fine until someone straight up tells her.”

“And after that?” Kim asked nervously. “What then?!”

“Uh…” Willy smiled. “You’ll find out, but I assume it will have a lot of public displays of affection on her end.”

Kim groaned into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> just so y’all know, willy’s not blushing when he’s talking to eska because he likes him, but because he’s embarrassed to admit that he likes anatomy.


End file.
